


This Time We'll Make It

by diamondback



Series: first years as third years [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), First Years, First years as third years, High School, Hinata is the vice captain, Hinata: jumps. Everyone: what the fuck, Imagine all of your first year as third year heacanons thrown together in one pile this is that, Kageyama is the captain, M/M, Third Years, Volleyball club tryouts, a lot of OCs - Freeform, kagehina if you squint
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 04:00:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondback/pseuds/diamondback
Summary: Kageyama and Hinata high five, as they usually do when they can manage to pull off a play that renders even Tsukki to think that attempting to interact with the ball is a waste of time. (He has changed a lot since their first year. Ukai definitely enjoys teasing him about it.)__There is a very slim possibility that Kageyama and Hinata being the captain and vice captain of Karasuno Volleyball Club will not end with at least one catastrophe but Tsukki is on a large groupchat in which he can expose their failures so it'll all balance out.





	This Time We'll Make It

**Author's Note:**

> RIGHT this is my first hq fic (and actually my first fanfiction at all since 2014) so forgive me if its a little rusty! there are not nearly enough first year as third year fics out there for some reason (why???? why would people not write about the baby crows growing up???) so i give you this,,,,, a pile of my headcanons as an offering.
> 
> (also a massive thank you goes to lilly @haikyuutext on instagram because this entire universe i've created wouldn't exist without her tbh)

Fifteen-year-old boys are uninterested in playing volleyball (for the most part). There is a reason why the Karasuno Boy’s Volleyball Club tryouts are where you get sent to once the places for football and rugby and swimming have been filled up. Of course, there are a few boys loitering by the side of the gym who are genuinely interested in joining the team, having played in junior high and seen their games on TV in the years prior, but for the most part, they’re uninterested and annoyed about being forced to participate.

“I heard from my brother that when he was a first year here they didn’t force everyone to participate in sports tryouts. Its dumb; who wants to play volleyball anyway? There’s clearly a reason why barely anyone tries out.” A tall blond-haired boy notes, glancing at two or three boys standing nearby who are talking animatedly whilst hitting the air as if serving an imaginary ball. The group around him all nod quietly in agreement.

“Surely, it would make more sense just to increase the number of teams for other sports? That means that everyone gets to do what they want and people like us aren’t threatened with detention if we don’t try out for a sport that we aren’t even interested in playing.” Adds another boy with short brown hair and darker brown eyes, fiddling with a bracelet on his wrist. The three boys beside them are now talking even more loudly, a shorter boy with grey hair and sharp blue eyes clapping animatedly as the third boy in their group imitates a setter, saying the name ‘Oikawa.’

“Tsk; what are they even talking about that can make them so loud?” The blond boy gripes, his scowling going unnoticed to the three but appreciated by other boys in his group, present through no will of their own.

“They clearly know what’s going on, though. Maybe we should ask them if they know anything about the captain or anything about volleyball in general, seeing as I for one know nothing about it,” proposes an angular boy with black hair tied behind his head, arms crossed over his chest.

“Oi, Kobayashi,” he calls, and the grey haired boy turns around and looks at the taller one in surprise. His two friends stop talking and also turn to face the larger group.

“Sazama-chan? I didn’t know you liked volleyball?” He questions, tipping his head and staring at the dark-haired boy confused.

“You know him?” The blond one asks, and Sazama nods before turning back to his conversation.

“I don’t,” he admits simply, which only adds to Kobayashi’s confusion. He pushes part of his hair behind his ear, watching Kobayashi stare at him in confusion.

“Then why are you here?” Kobayashi asks, his blue eyes squinting in bewilderment as they meet Sazama’s own hazel ones.

“We were forced here because there were no spots available for the other tryouts,” the blond boy butts in, annoyed that the conversation is going so unnecessarily slowly, gaining a hard shove from Sazama in the process. Kobayashi’s eyes and mouth open in realisation as to why there’s a group of around 6 tall-ish teenage boys who look like they’ve never touched a volleyball in their life (which they haven’t) waiting outside the gym.

“So none of you actually want to be here?” He sadly asks. The other boys all shrug and mutter different iterations of _‘Pretty much.’_ Kobayashi looks disheartenedly at his other two friends, clearly a little bit saddened by the fact that the group has no interest or desire in his favourite sport _at all._

“Anyway, I know you like volleyball, and we were wondering if you know what the captain of the team is like? Like, is he going to force us to join?” Sazama asks, the other five boys listening in intently, anxious to find out their fate. Kobayashi cracks a grin and claps his hands a few times because _he gets to explain how cool Kageyama and Hinata are._

“Ok, so, the captain? That’s Kageyama-senpai--,” but before he can continue, the taller blond boy snorts in laughter.

“ _‘Kageyama-senpai’_? Really? He’s not with us. Just call him Kageyama-san. God, that’s so embarrassing, Kobayashi,” the blond berates him, a few of the other guys laughing along with him.

“Shut up, Ishihara,” Sazama utters, it clearly being an empty threat but annoyed at the unnecessary smarminess coming from the other boy. Kobayashi looks up at him and smiles gratefully, continuing with his explanation of Karasuno’s captain.

“Anyway, the captain is Kageyama- _senpai,_ ” Kobayashi continues, holding his ground because even though he may have never met his (hopefully) soon to be captain, he already respects him infinitely. “He’s the main setter, and I’m guessing you don’t know what that means and neither do you care, so I’m not going to explain it. From what I’ve seen, he’s strict, but only because he wants the best for the team, so if he thinks that you’re not great and don’t want to be there, then he won't push you to join. If you do ok during tryouts, he might ask you but I doubt he’ll hound you,” Kobayashi briefs them, the smile on his face not faltering once. The two friends he came with are also smiling, as if they know something about the captain that the others don’t.

Ishihara and the other boys nod, thankful that they aren’t going to be coerced into joining the team for what may be the dullest sport known to man right after curling and speed walking.

“What about the vice captain?” Ishihara queries. “Isn’t he some tiny orange haired person? I don’t know much about volleyball, I’ll give you that, but don’t you at least have to be tall? Jesus, how bad must this team be if the vice captain is the height of a middle schooler?” He snorts, the rest of the boys genuinely laughing along with him, because for those who don’t know who Kageyama and Hinata are, the concept must seem amusing.

Kobayashi can _feel_ his teeth grind, and the urge to defend Hinata is on the _tip of his tongue_ , but he doesn’t get the chance to say anything because the door of the gym opens and out comes a tall, blond girl wearing a black tracksuit who Kobayashi recognises from Karasuno’s filmed games as their manager, Yachi. The larger group is still snickering when she opens the door and begins to address them.

“Hi, everyone,” she smiles, and the whole group just. Stops. Immediately. _‘I thought this was boys volleyball?’_ Someone asks, but the whole group once again falls silent as she continues speaking. She’s _gorgeous._ Her hair length hasn't increased by much since her first year at Karasuno, but Yachi has lost the side ponytail and the hair clips, her blond hair down in a simple side parting.

 “The third years are practising right now and will be done in about five minutes. If all of you want to come in, you can stand to the side and watch for a few minutes and see where you could be at in a couple of years time,” she says, smiling at them confidently. Kobayashi and his two friends go inside first, followed closely by Sazama, Ishihara, and the four other boys.

 “Geez, they weren’t wrong when they said that Hinata was short,” Ishihara mutters as they go inside, watching as Hinata grabs a volleyball and throws it over to Kageyama. They’re wearing their black official uniforms rather than their usual training shorts and shirts, Kageyama’s adorned with a number one and Hinata with a number four. (The resemblance to Oikawa and Iwaizumi is startling to say the least.)

 The only people inside the gym are the first years and third years. Yachi is waiting by the wall with the first years who have yet to be noticed by Kageyama and the others.

 Tsukishima and Yamaguchi are on one side of the court with a two and three on their shirts respectively and Kageyama and Hinata on the other, all four of them visibly panting from the drills that they’ve already done. Tsukishima is close to the net on one side, clearly preparing to block, with Yamaguchi behind him and to the left, ready to receive from Tsukishima’s planned one touch. Kageyama and Hinata are still talking to each other by the ball basket once both Tsukki and Yamaguchi are ready in their positions, prompting a yell from an impatient third year.

 “Oi, captains. Are you going to do this last quick or are we going to keep waiting like the Nekoma practise match,” Tsukki yells at them. Kageyama tells him to shut up, earning him an eyeroll and a threat of having to buy Tsukishima pork buns after school. (Who are they kidding? They haven’t had to pay for Ukai’s pork buns in years.)

 Before they can continue teasing each other, Kageyama sets the ball to Hinata at a minus tempo. Hinata runs forward and leaps so high that the first years stand there in silence, completely _shook_. (Not Kobayashi, though, because he’s seen this many a time and was expecting it.) Even Ishihara who was shit-talking Hinata previously for his height seems to have been converted, his eyes not leaving the tiny third year for even a fraction of a second. Sazama’s eyebrows wrinkle as his eyes squint together, as if he’s trying to work out and calculate if what he’s seeing is logically possible.

  
Hinata’s hand collides with the ball with such force that this time Tsukki doesn’t stand a chance at blocking it, and, instead, he watches as the volleyball pounds the floor and then bounces upwards of four meters high before rolling across the floor.

“Holy _shit,_ ” Ishihara mumbles, staring at the gap between the floor and the height of Hinata’s jump. “I take back what I said about Hinata being shit or whatever.” he announces to no one in particular, and Kobayashi and Sazama glance at each other as they each try to take note of the other’s response.

Kageyama and Hinata high five, as they usually do when they can manage to pull off a play that renders even Tsukki to think that attempting to interact with the ball is a waste of time. (He has changed a lot since their first year. Ukai definitely enjoys teasing him about it.)

“Ah, the first years are here!” Hinata yells as if the other three third years have yet to notice. Yamaguchi and Tsukishima have already reached the group of fifteen year olds, waiting for the captain and vice captain to arrive before they start talking. Once Kageyama and Hinata reach the group, Hinata bouncing over with the same amount of energy as when he first joined the team a few years prior, Ukai closely follows and they all begin their introductions.

“Hi, everyone. Uh, I’m Kageyama Tobio and I’m the captain and main setter of the Karasuno volleyball club,” he tells them, folding his arms and moving instinctively towards Hinata as the first years watch him expectantly. “That means I’m the person who gets the ball to the spikers who spike it to the other side of the court and score points,” he explains, a gentle smile playing at his lips. “I know this is where you get thrown if all the other sports are full, but I really hope that today, we can convince you to join the team and come to nationals with us.”

“Hi! I’m Hinata Shouyou and I’m the vice captain and the ace! That means that I score the most points and I get to wear the number four! Usually the ace is super tall but I can jump pretty high, so I make up for it,” he clarifies, stepping forward with his hands on his waist, smiling at all the first years gathered around them.

“I’m Tsukishima Kei. I’m a middle blocker; I stop the other team from scoring by blocking their serves and spikes.” He gives no more explanation than that, simply adjusting his glasses and motioning for Yamaguchi to come and introduce himself. He may be 17 now and willingly spends time with Hinata and Kageyama, but he hasn’t changed _that_ much since they started at Karasuno.

“Hello everyone! I’m Yamaguchi Tadashi and I’m an all-rounder, but my speciality is pinch serving. That means that when things get difficult, I become—well—aim to become a service ace and serve the ball so that the other team can’t touch it, and we get a point,” Yamaguchi explains and then takes a step back, smiling and waving at all of them.

“Like Oikawa then,” Kobayashi mumbles under his breath. It goes unnoticed by the other first years but the older students all pick up on it, stopping and glancing at each other. Oikawa never went pro because of his knee injury, so there is no way that the grey haired first year should have any idea who Oikawa is.

“Did you just say ‘Oikawa’?” Kageyama asks him. His peers clearly have no idea what’s going on, standing there and wondering _‘Who is Oikawa?’_ Kobayashi looks around awkwardly as if he’s said something he shouldn’t have.

“As in Oikawa Tooru?” Kobayashi nods.

“How the hell do you know who Oikawa is?” Tsukki questions tersely, looking over at Ukai who simply shrugs. He has no reason to actively dislike Oikawa after all—that’s Kageyama and Hinata’s thing not his. However, after playing with them for two years and now fully understanding _why_ Kageyama and Oikawa disliked each other so much, he can’t help but feel a slight tinge of distaste at the mention of his name.

“Who even is Oikawa and why does he matter? I heard one of Kobayashi’s friends mentioning him earlier too. I’d like to get this over with if you wouldn’t mind,” Ishihara complains impatiently, and it’s only after he’s finished his sentence that he realises he’s completely disrespected six people who are all technically his senpais. He expects to be yelled at but is met with quiet sniggering coming from Tsukishima.

“Ha. I like you. You’re like me when I was a first year. You’d better join the team,” he laughs, remembering how he used to be a unforgiving little shit to everyone that he met back in his first year and most of his second. (Kuroo would argue that he still _is_ an unforgiving shit but hey, you can’t please everyone.)

“Isn’t it a little early to be looking back at your life? Geez, Kuroo-san is really brushing off on you, Tsukki. I remember he used to do that all the time,” Hinata tells him whilst imitating Kuroo’s hand-over-heart gesture before letting Kageyama get back to Kobayashi and his unexpected knowledge of Oikawa.

“Oikawa Tooru was the captain of Aoba Johsai when we were in our first year, and he was my senpai at Kitagawa Daichi. He was a setter and he was unbelievable; if it wasn’t for him, I would have none of the skill I have today. How do you know of him though? He didn’t go pro because of his knee injury,” Kageyama explains to the group, directing the last part specifically at Kobayashi.

“Ahh, I’ve watched your games against them. From when you were first years,” Kobayashi tells him, blushing and moving back behind Sazama. All of the third years look impressed at his dedication, but the grey haired first year just looks incredibly embarrassed as his cheeks turn bright red. Ishihara opens his mouth to tease him but Sazama elbows him in the side before the blonde can.

“That’s impressive; you managed to find our Spring Tournament and Nationals tapes. What’s your name? In fact, all of you introduce yourselves so we can get to know you.” Kageyama requests, gesturing for Kobayashi to introduce himself first.

“I’m Kobayashi Hikaru,” he says, coming out from behind Sazama and grinning.

“Sazama Tsukiya.” He introduces himself indifferently, adjusting his hair behind his ears and nudging Ishihara to go.

“I’m Ishihara Rinto,” he tells them curtly, and the rest of the first years proceed to introduce themselves, followed by Yachi and Ukai.

“Right, these are just tryouts, so we’ll work on a bit of receiving, serving, and spiking. Nothing too technical and nothing that’s too hard,” Kageyama explains to them before motioning them over to the court. The first years follow, Kobayashi and his two friends Sakubara and Morioka at the front and the rest of the boys hovering behind.

“Kobayashi-kun! You said you’ve watched our games from when we were first years, right?” Hinata asks him, pulling him away from the group. Kobayashi nods. He’s seen all of their tournament games.

“You know our game against Shiratorizawa? When I was a first year? What was your favorite part?” Hinata asks him curiously. Kageyama is about to call everyone in and pair them up to start but he just needs to ask him this one question.

Kobayashi stops walking and looks around, trying to think of his favourite moments. He’s never actually picked a favourite moment before. All of the libero’s receives were cool and so were Kageyama and Hinata’s quicks, and he’s about to tell Hinata that he doesn’t have a favourite moment when he turns around and sees Tsukishima demonstrating a simple block to Sazama.

He has a favourite moment.

“The best moment was when, don’t be offended because you and Kageyama-senpai were _really cool,_ but the best moment was when Tsukishima-senpai blocked Ushijima. He jumped so _high_ and I didn’t think that he was going to make it because Ushijima is so tall, you know? It was so unexpected and I think that’s why it was so awesome. _Gwaaah._ Tsukishima-san is so cool,” Kobayashi gushes, and immediately turns bright red because, _‘That was so embarassing.’_

“Tsukki! Kobayashi-kun thinks you’re awesome; he saw your block against Shiratorizawa!” Hinata yells across the gym, resulting in a groan of embarrassment from the first year standing next to him and an eyeroll from Tsukishima.

“It wasn’t that impressive; I only blocked him once,” Tsukki counters, his voice sounding no less annoyed than usual, returning to his blocking demonstration. It may seem to Kobayashi that he doesn’t care, but Hinata can tell that his comment made Tsukki at least a little bit happy. His cheeks have turned to a pale shade of peach and his lips are in a position that could maybe (maybe) pass for a smile.

“Don’t worry about Tsukki; he’s always like this. Once you get to know him better, you’ll be able to tell that what you just said made him happy.” Hinata laughs, reassuring the younger boy that he has not, in fact, just mortally offended the other middle blocker.

Their conversation is cut short by Kageyama finally calling everyone to the centre of the court to start tryouts.

“Does anyone already have experience playing volleyball?” Kageyama asks the group. They are separated with the first years standing opposite the third years. Coach Ukai and Yachi watch from the sidelines.

As expected, Sazama, Ishihara, and the other four boys all say, ‘ _No_.’ Tsukki rolls his and sighs at no one in particular, causing Yamaguchi to jab him in the side to get him to stop being so immature. Kobayashi, Sakubara, and Morioka all tell Kageyama and Hinata that they’ve been playing volleyball for a few years but never in specific positions; they have the basic skills but they aren’t good enough for any one place. Kageyama nods. This is something they can work with.

He starts them off doing receives with Tsukishima, Yamaguchi, Ukai and Yachi all working together with the first years whilst Kageyama and Hinata walk around talking quietly to themselves.

“Most of the boys who didn’t want to come aren’t very good, huh,” Hinata notes, motioning towards them with a nod of his head. They’re missing most of the receives that are going to them, and even then, their technique itself is less than adequate to say the least.

“Hm, reminds me of a certain someone,” Kageyama smirks before laughing good naturedly. Kageyama and laughing are two things that have naturally coalesced over the years, a harsh contrast to the dark haired first year who didn’t even have the ability to smile properly. He’s grown taller too, reaching six foot—much to Hinata’s chagrin—at the end of their second year.

“Shut up, Yamayama-kun,” Hinata tells him, the shorter boy bumping his hip as they continue walking around.

“Sazama and Ishihara aren’t awful though… I know they didn’t want to come but Sazama looks like the kind of person that has natural talent but doesn’t understand how to use it. You can tell that Kobayashi has been playing for a while. He’s not amazing but, with some work on his receives, I think he could be really good,” he notes, continuing to walk around with Kageyama. Hinata watches Ishihara, who really reminds him of Tsukki. He isn’t as tall as Tsukishima was in their first year and he doesn’t wear glasses, but they share the blonde hair and shitty personality, which Hinata puts that down to him not wanting to be there in the first place.

They stop pacing and stand at the side for a few minutes just to watch. Five of the boys are doing spikes with the ball being set by Tsukishima and Ukai, and the other half are trying to do digs and receives from balls coming from Yamaguchi and Yachi. Naturally, Hinata pays more attention to the spikers, and Kageyama gives his attention to those receiving sets. It works out perfectly.

“Bwaaah! Kageyama! Did you see that spike?” Despite being the oldest member of the team and turning 18 in only a few months, Hinata has yet to lose his habit of getting overly excited and reverting to hand gestures and strange sounds once excited.

“No, what happened? I was watching that kid... Morioka was it? He has some good receive work and he’s fast. He might make a good libero,” Kageyama says passively as he writes in his little blue notebook, having clearly forgotten about the spike that Hinata saw.

“ _Baka, pay attention to me,”_ Hinata yells, tugging on his captain’s shirt to get his attention. Kageyama turns around looking slightly fazed and confused as to why his vice captain was yelling at him.

“Did you see Kobayashi’s spike? It was amazing, well, for a first year, at least. The aiming wasn’t great but he hit it really hard!” Hinata praises, whilst pointing over at Kobayashi who’s laughing at something with Sazama and Sakubara by the net.

“I guess, but are you sure that’s not because coach was setting it to him? It’s probably better than most of the sets he got at junior high so I’m not sure if it’s good to base his skill off that?” Kageyama questions, and he has a good point. They aren't looking for people with superhuman abilities though, and Kobayashi already has a good knowledge of the game. They don’t know him well enough to know what position he’s best suited for, but that doesn’t matter for now; it’s potential that matters.

The captain and vice captain continue walking around and observing, stopping every few minutes to write something down or talk about someone individually. Because of this, Ukai is now the one leading the session, which is just as well, to be honest, because whilst Kageyama and Hinata know how to go about doing drills, getting people who have never played volleyball before to _play volleyball_ is not the easiest of things.

“Everyone had a good warmup, I hope?” He asks, all of the boys panting and looking up at him in confusion. “Those drills that you just did happen at least once at every practise, sometimes twice depending on the performance of the team during the most recent game. A lot of teams, like Shiratorizawa and Fukurodani in Tokyo, individually focus on the speciality of each individual person, which means that they have maybe two or three outstanding players in specific positions.” Ukai notices that a few of the boys seem to be shifting from side to side, somewhat perplexed by his explanation/theory talk.

“Essentially, what that means is that maybe their setter, libero, and perhaps one of their middle blockers is exceptional. That’s not to say that the rest of the team is _bad,_ it just means that they aren’t all on the same level. Why do you do think that inevitably works against them?” He asks, trying to get them involved and interacting with each other.

No one says anything, instead looking at each other expectantly whilst taking sips from their water bottles, their breathing going back to normal.

“It works against them because the team is only as strong as its weakest player; schools that focus on the few strong inevitably make the rest weak. Volleyball is a dynamic sport; one minute you could be scoring points with an amazing setter, a strong ace, and a powerful defensive line, and the next minute you could be falling apart because your team has rotated and the people you’ve spent so much time training with are in a position where their skills are worthless and unable to be used.” It’s Kageyama who says this, stepping forward and addressing the team, properly stepping into the mantle of captain for the first time since Ennoshita passed the role down. Over the years he’s grown and matured; he tops six feet, and he’s less lanky and fits into his uniform. Not only this but his black hair and black panels of his uniform help change him from a seventeen year old high school student into something else altogether. It makes Hinata think of a cross between Oikawa when he used to get all _yeuuush~~_ and Kuroo when he wasn’t being an idiot with Bokuto.

“However, that’s not something that we do at Karasuno. Sure, some of you might be naturally good at setting or receiving or spiking, but that doesn’t exempt you from making sure that your other skills are also well developed. We’ll work with you to help you specialise, but as a team, we value versatility,” he finishes, taking a step back and letting the boys process what he just said.

There’s a serene sense of calm in the room. All of the boys (including Ishihara) are exuding this sense of respect for him, and Ukai takes a few steps back, attempting not to burst out into smiles. (He wants the first years to be at least a little afraid of him.) He makes a note to himself to contact Daichi about this new and reformed Kageyama Tobio later.

That atmosphere is promptly utterly _destroyed_ by someone clapping.

“Ah, good speech Kageyama. I should have filmed it and put it on the groupchat. I’m sure Lev wouldn’t mind some pointers.” Tsukishima laughs, causing Yamaguchi to sigh very loudly. (At this point it's not worth saying anything. They have learnt over these past few years that Tsukki needs to reach a certain bitch quota per day or else it’s like being in the vicinity of the love child of the imaginary and perpetually moody alter egos of Oikawa and Kuroo. It isn’t pleasant.)

“Anyway, yes, that was just a warmup, but I’m not going to force you to stay if you don’t want to be here. We don’t have enough spaces for all of you anyway. I know some of you had no interest in being here in the first place. In which case, feel free to leave. The rest of you that choose to stay can try out different positions and see what feels natural,” Kageyama tells them. The boys start to shift around and look at each other sheepishly. No one wants to be the first person to defect, but it’s not untrue that a large group of them didn’t even want to be there anyway. Eventually, a large group of them stand up and begin to leave, thanking the third years and Ukai before they do so and waving goodbye to those they’re leaving behind in the gym.

Kageyama and Hinata watch them leave and then look down at the newest members of the team who are sitting on the floor talking quietly amongst themselves about those who decided to leave. Kageyama, Hinata, Yamaguchi, and Tsukishima share a look that says, _‘This time we’ll make it.’_

 _  
_ And who knows? Perhaps they will.  


**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhh thank you for reading!! let me know what you thought in the comments section and also follow me on instagram @httpbokuto !!


End file.
